No final do corredor, uma vez por semana
by Bruh M
Summary: Uma vez por semana, ele adentrava a sala no final do corredor. Harry Potter esperava... por ele. HarryxDraco slash lemon. Projeto Ficwriters Estações Verão, Quente.


_Minha primeira fic Harry/Draco. Meu primeiro quase-lemom. Seja o que Deus quiser!_

* * *

**No final do corredor, uma vez por semana**

_por Bruh M._

Uma vez por semana, ele adentrava a sala no final do corredor. Uma vez por semana, ele sentava no braço da poltrona ou na quina direita da escrivaninha. Uma vez por semana, encarava as manchas no teto, resquícios de pó no assoalho de madeira, fiapos velhos do tapete persa ou os papéis de parede azul claro.

Harry Potter esperava. Primeiramente, tenso. Depois inquieto talvez irritado. Ansioso. O pé batucava o chão, ritmo constante de seu nervosismo. A certeza de que estava para cometer uma tremenda idiotice. Harry, nestas horas, tinha ímpetos de correr até aquela maldita porta, e sair daquela sala como qualquer um certamente faria. Alguém de bom senso. Ah, mas aí estava uma grande questão sem resposta: onde fora parar o bom senso de Harry Potter? Certamente, ele acreditava, ficara lá fora do outro lado da porta, onde o mundo era certo e sem erros.

Naquela sala no final do corredor, uma vez por semana, Harry não se importava de cometer erros. Se ponderasse suas atitudes, ele não faria nada disso. Sequer pensaria no assunto. Era certo de que era errado. Insano e quem sabe, doentio. Vicioso, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Isso o assustava.

Porém, Harry não queria pensar. Não agora, pelo menos. Seus erros não teriam julgamento, ao menos por um acaso do infortúnio. Ironias das ironias, também era uma certeza cega que dali, fora das paredes azuis da sala, se qualquer ser suspeitasse de algo ínfimo que fosse, verdades seriam as últimas opções que sairiam de sua boca.

E então, a porta abria-se novamente. Uma vez por semana, sempre alguns minutos após Harry já ter tido tempo de decorar o ambiente da sala, refletir sobre erros e ironias da vida. O clique da porta fazia-o estremecer.

Malfoy. Grande ironia!

Malfoy nunca o encarava diretamente. Seu olhar encontrava-se, na maioria das vezes, alguns centímetros acima do seu ombro, ou na gola da capa confeccionada. Harry sabia, no entanto, que os olhos cor de gelo observavam todas as suas reações. Os olhos verdes cravados no rosto aristocrático, previa sua próxima reação.

Não havia "bom dia", "boa tarde" ou "boa noite", nem razão porque haveriam de ter. Certas rotinas não mudam facilmente, ele bem sabia. Nestes momentos, Harry hesitava. Com todos seus amigos, conhecidos, colegas de trabalho, ele sempre tinha um assunto qualquer para tratar. Seja um "como vai, tudo bem?" que fosse. Ali, naquela sala, não havia nada disso. Certo. Classificaria ele, Malfoy, como seu amigo? Nunca foram capazes de uma troca de palavras gentis. Sempre farpas afiadas carregadas de veneno. Sempre. Harry nunca acreditou que isso fosse mudar assim, de uma hora para outra. Sem razão alguma.

Harry Potter também sabia que estar ali naquela sala, uma vez por semana, não era uma razão para que mudanças ocorressem. Não era motivo forte o suficiente para tal. Harry Potter não sabia se queria, de certa forma, que elas acontecessem.

Contudo, Harry sentia a necessidade de dizer algo. Perguntar alguma coisa idiota, ouvi-lo responder. Desejava isso. Tudo era tão extenuante e suas atitudes não faziam nada para reverter esse impasse. No final das contas, vencido, Harry suspirava e afastava-se do sofá em convite mudo para o outro se sentar.

Era sempre assim.

Malfoy sentava-se ao seu lado ainda que na outra ponta do sofá, erguia a sobrancelha de modo sarcástico-interrogativo, de um jeito completamente irritante para ele. Como, Merlim lhe diga, Harry poderia querer conversar civilizadamente com essa criatura? Nestas horas, então, Harry se irritava profundamente. Antes que Malfoy dissesse algo, ele recitava o tão conhecido e seguro "Cala a boca, Malfoy!".

A risada sarcástica morria, porque Harry conseguia, mais uma vez, ser mais rápido que Malfoy. E lá estava ele, prendendo Malfoy contra o encosto do sofá, calando a resposta que sabia que não gostaria de ouvir, com um beijo forte e faminto.

Uma vez por semana, naquela sala ao final do corredor, Harry, ao respirar o ar cúmplice de seus pecados, esquecia-se totalmente de qualquer sanidade que ainda pudesse lhe apetecer. Ali, não existiam as barreiras do pensamento, a dúvida da incerteza. Só existia o prazer da carne sob seus lábios. O gosto salgado daquela pele quente.

Mas porque Harry fazia isso nem ele saberia responder. Com Malfoy! Tão doentio... Esse ser irritante e certamente indigno de sua confiança. Tão doentio... Aquele a quem Harry Potter rejeitou a amizade oportunista. Aquele a quem duelou com apenas 12 anos de idade. Aquele a quem lhe ofendeu inúmeras vezes, quem lhe trouxe memórias das quais nunca teve de seus pais. Aquele a quem quase matou com um feitiço que Harry nem conhecia.

E pensar que a cicatriz de seu erro estava ali, ao alcance de sua boca, a milímetros de distância do seu toque. O seu toque quente na pele de alabastro dele. De Malfoy.

Malfoy. Nunca, absolutamente nunca _Draco_. Ele não conseguia, duvidava que fosse capaz de chamá-lo dessa forma. Era íntimo demais, Harry desconfiava que barreiras muito fortes desmoronariam se um dia o chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

O silêncio incômodo, de outrora era quebrado. Se não houve conversas ou cumprimentos formais, tudo era substituído por sons. O som das roupas caras de Malfoy aterrizando no tapete. Os gemidos de Harry ao ter um de seus mamilos sendo sugado. Os resmungos incoerentes de Malfoy ao sentir a língua de Harry no seu umbigo. Os ofegos abafados de Harry enterrados na carne macia do pescoço de Malfoy.

Eles se beijavam com volúpia, necessidade de algo indecifrável. Harry marcava a pele alva, pelo prazer insano de vê-la avermelhar-se à sua frente. Malfoy, por sua vez, mordia a pele morena com o mesmo prazer arrebatado ao vê-la arroxeada. Dedos, palmas, suor. Bocas, línguas, dentes.

Sexo. Era para isso, uma vez por semana, que Harry estava lá. Sexo. Era para isso, uma vez por semana, que _Malfoy_ estava lá. Com ele!

Harry prensando Malfoy na parede azul clara. Malfoy deitando Harry na escrivaninha. Harry desenhando com os dedos, o contorno suave da clavícula de Malfoy. Malfoy, que segurava suas nádegas trazendo-o para mais perto. Mais perto, mais perto. Suas ações não passavam de rituais, parecidos em todos os encontros, mas tão diferentes nas intensidades. Problemas, satisfações, sorrisos ou aborrecimentos, todos eles, qualquer um, não faziam mais diferença alguma. Era banal, sem importância.

Tudo o que Harry queria era beijá-lo, mesmo que isso o atormentasse fora dali quando tudo se findasse. As memórias de explorar a boca amante – _amante!_ -, morder o lábio inferior, sugar. Algo ínfimo que Harry não descartaria facilmente. Para que então, na outra semana estivesse ele lá, novamente, esperando por Malfoy. A ansiedade o dominando para que tudo começasse uma vez mais.

Para que não acabasse tão cedo.

Uma vez por semana, no final daquele corredor, o tempo era incontável. Resumia-se em deixar-se levar e repudiar qualquer forma de lembrar que uma hora tudo acabava. Mas como o tempo sempre é implacável, Harry sentia o peito arder.

Porque Harry não conseguia desligar-se de tudo? Ele não queria admitir, mas conhecia o real significado. Harry se entregava demais. Harry sentia demais. Ele se entregava a cada beijo, por mais rude que eles fossem. Ele sentia com prazer crescente, a mão de dedos longos fechar-se ao redor de sua ereção. Ele deixava-se levar pelos espasmos de seu corpo, pelas sensações formigantes da pele em brasa. Harry então se impulsionava para frente, se concentrava em retribuir cada toque, perdido nos sons maravilhosos que saiam daquele boca já inchada e vermelha dos beijos que trocaram. Era impossível desligar-se de algo tão intenso. Tão forte. Tão incrivelmente _quente_.

E então Harry o preparava com os dedos. Uma preocupação que até ele se surpreendia, em não machucá-lo. Os gemidos de Malfoy perfurando seus ouvidos, incendiando seus sentidos. "_Vem... vem..."_ e Harry o penetrava. As unhas cravadas em suas costas, o sensação de estar completo em preencher o corpo do outro. Seu peito encontrava o de Malfoy, choque de pele contra pele, o sexo dele entre seus corpos.

Tudo maravilhosamente fascinante. Brilhante como os corpos suados. Arrebatador nos corpos em movimento. Mãos incansáveis em explorar. Bocas luxuriosas. Dor transformava-se em prazer. Os dedos agarrando mechas negras com força.

O êxtase os encontrava, Harry abria os olhos para ver Malfoy pender a cabeça para trás, hipnotizado em provar mais uma vez a pele do seu pescoço, agora exposto. Malfoy se contraia ao redor de Harry e era quase sempre juntos que alcançavam o clímax. O orgasmo mais intenso que qualquer outro que experimentou na vida, Harry caia sobre o peito de Malfoy e tentava inutilmente acalmar sua respiração descompassada. O peito ainda com resquícios do sexo de dois inimigos.

A dúvida de suas ações agora voltava com outra onda de sabe-se lá o quê, de não saber onde colocar as mãos. Seria mais que natural, se Harry as envolvesse na cintura de Malfoy e o abraçasse? Ele sabia que a resposta era não. O cheiro de sexo no ar, aroma de culpa, Harry ainda era tão corajoso como em sua adolescência, e surpreso consigo mesmo, deitava-se de lado no sofá pequeno, tentava puxar um abraço meio desengonçado. Quando conseguia, beijava a palma da mão de Malfoy.

Harry sabia o quanto esse gesto era constrangedor ou revelador para si próprio, porém pouco se importava. E daí que Harry desejava prolongar os sentidos dormentes de sua maravilhosa estupidez? Se fosse erro beijar a palma de uma mão suada de sexo recém desfrutado, Harry o ignorava com perfeição.

Malfoy permitia, por hora. Até que suas respirações normalizassem a um nível ideal, ele empurrava Harry e se levantava de cenho franzido; muitas vezes o olhar gelado contemplando suas mãos. Antes que uma conversa constrangedora pudesse surgir naquela sala, agora muda sem os ecos do que acabaram de perpetuar, Malfoy vestia-se sob o olhar de Harry, que acabava por reconhecer um sorriso satisfeito de canto de boca.

Seus olhares se encontravam, a nudez de Harry ainda evidente sobre um Malfoy totalmente vestido e ele então sussurrava o horário do próximo encontro, saindo a passos lentos, o clique da porta ao fechar ecoando nos ouvidos de Harry.

Se haviam explicações para isso, Harry não sabia. Se entrava nesse jogo perverso com Malfoy era totalmente são de seus atos. Eram somente os "se" de uma vida. Ele tinha a esperança de encontrar uma desculpa coerente no próximo encontro, semana que vem, na sala do final do corredor.

_C'est Fini_


End file.
